


Un mortale impossibile da spezzare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fucina di seduzione [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Insanity, Irony, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki cercherà di spezzare Tony, ma le cose non andranno come previsto.





	Un mortale impossibile da spezzare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta su un prompt del p0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Marvel - Loki/Tony Stark - Non-con

Un mortale impossibile da spezzare  
  


Nella stanza rimbombava un gocciolio ritmico.

Loki era appoggiato a una parete metallica, in ombra. Il resto della stanza era illuminato dalla luce elettrica bluastra di alcune lunghe lampadine elettriche.

Loki udì dei mugolii e osservò il prigioniero destarsi.

"Finalmente ti sei svegliato" disse, fissandolo.

Era legato con delle fascette di plastica nera al materasso metallico di un letto, affisso a un’altra parete in verticale. Loki si concentrò sul corpo ignudo di Stark, ricoperto da lividi violacei.

"Benvenuto nell'incubo creato appositamente da me. Un dio, un narcisista, un sovrano, un genio cinico e forse persino un cannibale" si vantò.

Tony abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio corpo, sospirò pesantemente e sollevò il capo.

"Sul serio, Loki?" chiese.

Mosse lentamente le dita delle mani e dei piedi, scosse la testa e la piegò all'indietro.

"Sai che se vuoi del sesso violento fai prima a chiedere piuttosto che cercare su google 'frasi tipiche degli stupratori scemi?'".

Loki ticchettò con il piede per terra e si staccò dalla parete.

"Riuscirò a zittirti, mortale" disse gelido. Fissò Tony negli occhi. Gli si mise dinanzi e gli osservò il viso tumefatto.

Tony alzò lo sguardo su di lui con le labbra strette in un sorriso sardonico.

"No, Loki. Ho detto niente frasi da stupratore classico. Prometto che se riesci ad essere originale, non ti spaccherò la faccia appena avrò le mani libere".

Loki strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e gli appoggiò una mano sul collo.

"Non ho idea di cosa tu stia dicendo, mortale" sibilò con tono irato.

Tony espose il collo, piegò di lato il capo continuando a sogghignare.

"Ho detto che sei banale, e che ho visto di meglio nei film trash che vede Clint quando pensa che tutti dormano. Se vuoi posso ripeterlo con parole più semplici".

Loki strinse la mano, premendogli sulla giugulare e gli mozzò il respiro.

"Non osare paragonare gli dei a degli sporchi prodotti umani di bassa lega" ringhiò.

Si sporse e premette le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro.

Lo baciò appassionatamente mentre l'altro boccheggiava e gli morse il labbro inferiore a sangue.

Tony serrò la bocca mordendogli la lingua, girò il collo e sputò il sangue sentendo la mano di Loki premere fino a non farlo respirare. Si leccò le labbra, provò a deglutire senza successo.

"Sai, sarebbe più divertente se io dicessi sì" gracchiò, con tono spezzato.

"Non per me" ribatté Loki. Gli graffiò il petto a sangue, altre stille vermiglie colarono dal labbro spaccato di Tony.

Passò l'altra mano sulle gambe di Tony, gli accarezzò la coscia liscia e gliele socchiuse.

Gli sfiorò il membro con la punta delle dite affusolate.

Si piegò e gli leccò avidamente il sangue che gli scendeva lungo il petto, inumidendolo di saliva

Tony gemette, il petto gli dava delle leggere fitte e sentì la testa girare.

"Non sai quanto ti sbagli" bisbigliò.

Loki gli passò la mano tra i capelli, gli sollevò la testa e lo baciò nuovamente.

Fece scomparire i propri vestiti.

Tony chiuse gli occhi con forza tendendosi, mosse il corpo nudo sentendo il sangue scorrere sulla pelle e mugolò di dolore.

Loki gli strinse con forza il membro.

Premette con forza.

Tony gemette, digrignò i denti sfregandoli tra loro e abbassò il capo.

"Se devi scoparmi contro la mia volontà, abbi la decenza di farlo come si deve, almeno".

Loki scoppiò a ridere e strofinò il membro di Tony con movimenti rudi.

Tony piegò il capo all'indietro e ansimò, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.

"Devo davvero mollare la carriera da armaiolo e andare a fare il comico per supercattivi verdi" fece, con tono roco e spezzato.

Loki giocherellò con la punta del membro di Tony con le unghie aguzze.

Con l'altra mano continuò a massaggiargli il membro.

Tony ansimò rumorosamente, sentiva la testa leggera e l'eccitazione aumentare.

"Ehi, genio del male. Il punto del farlo contro la mia volontà sta nel prendermi mentre non sono eccitato. Chi ti ha insegnato a violentare la gente?".

"Io voglio vederti soffrire" sibilò Loki. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Tony s'inarcò sgranando gli occhi, gemette e si tese con tutto il corpo. Ansimò, deglutì sentendo la gola secca e mosse nervosamente il bacino.

"Stai sbagliando evidentemente qualcosa, non per dire" disse, roco.

Loki gli tappò la bocca con una mano, con l'altra gli stritolò un capezzolo. Iniziò a muoversi su e giù con forza, penetrandolo con dei colpi secchi.

Tony gli morse la mano a sangue, si liberò la bocca emettendo gemiti di gola, mosse il bacino e gorgogliò.

"Puoi fare di meglio, tesoro" sibilò, con tono spezzato, la voce gli tremava.

Loki gli afferrò le gambe con entrambe le mani, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne e affondò con dei colpi secchi sempre più forti, fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa, mozzandogli il respiro.

Tony annaspò, spinse il bacino per andargli incontro sentendo l'erezione pulsare e gettò il capo all'indietro percependo la testa leggera. Venne con un gemito strozzato, la testa gli ricadde di lato e ansimò con forza.

Loki continuò a penetrarlo fino a venire a sua volta. Uscì da lui di scatto e lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al volto.

Tony scosse il capo, mugolò di dolore e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Poi dicono che io sono pazzo" borbottò, con tono spezzato.

"Sei il mortale più odioso che potessi incontrare!" urlò Loki.


End file.
